Enamorándome de Ti
by atomic-ant
Summary: Yo llegué a quererlo - susurró ella. “Yo debería ser dueño de esos sentimientos” pensé en ese instante. Luego me di cuenta de lo que ocurría … Me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga.
1. I Parte

**Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Las estrofas son de la canción "Yo quisiera" de Reik.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Enamorándome de Ti"**

**Edward P.O.V**

Sentía una música a lo lejos. Me di vuelta en mi cama, y abrí los ojos con pesadez. Parpadee un par de veces hasta que identifiqué que el sonido provenía de mi celular.

Emití un gruñido, _"¿Quién diablos llamaba a esta hora?"_

Me senté en la cama y tomé el aparato de la mesita de noche. Divisé que en la pantalla salía el nombre de Bella y contesté.

- Bella ¿Sabes la hora que …

- Edward – fui interrumpido por su voz, la cual sonaba bastante mal. Comencé a preocuparme.

- Bella ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estoy bien – dijo de una manera que no logró convencerme. La conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando mentía, además Bella era pésima en ese arte.

- No me mientas … - sentí un suspiro en la otra línea, no me había equivocado - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo? Bella me estoy …

- Edward, relájate – dijo, luego carraspeó - ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

Soltó esa pregunta con duda. Esas simples palabras hicieron que saltara de la cama y que mi cuerpo se viera apoderado por el miedo.

- Isabella ¿¡Dónde mierda estas metida?! – levanté lo suficiente la voz a causa del miedo – Sabes la hora que es …

- En la plaza cerca del instituto … pip, pip – la comunicación se cortó. Cerré con fuerza el aparato.

Tomé lo primero que vi y me vestí rápidamente. Guardé el celular y las llaves de la casa en el bolsillo del pantalón y tomé las llaves de mi carro. No me había puesto las zapatillas para salir lo más sigilosamente de la casa. Si alguien llegaba a despertarse estaría frito.

Cuando ya estuve fuera, me las coloqué y entré en el Volvo. Lo eché a andar, y salí precipitadamente.

Me tomó pocos minutos estar donde Bella me había indicado. A la velocidad que iba, me llegaba a encontrar con una patrulla y me quedaría sin licencia por el resto de mi vida.  
Estacioné y salí rápidamente del carro. El frío de la noche me golpeó con fuerza en la cara, Bella era una completa idiota estando a estas horas afuera.

Crucé corriendo el parque, intentando divisarla por algún lugar. A los pocos segundos la encontré sentada en un columpio balanceándose. Corrí hasta que estuve lo bastante cerca de ella.

- Eres idiota, ¿Qué haces aquí ha estas horas? Charlie … - Ella levantó su rostro, la luz de la plaza lo iluminó y vi que gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por éste. Esto provocó que el sermón que tenía preparado se ahogara en mi garganta.

Ella se levantó y me rodeó con fuerza la cintura. En un principio me sorprendió, pero luego la rodeé con mis brazos y la apreté contra mi cuerpo.

**Soy tu mejor amigo**

**Tu pañuelo de lagrimas**

**[…]  
**

- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí – dije de la manera más dulce. Bella temblaba con fuerza. Besé sus cabellos y acaricié su espalda hasta que aminoró el llanto.

Cuando ya sentí que estaba más tranquila, la aparté unos centímetros de mi cuerpo para verle el rostro, Bella simplemente me atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo impidiendo que le viera la cara.

- Bella – dije en un susurro – Mírame.

Ella, con lo obstinada que era, se negó. Yo me reí entre dientes, parecía una niña chica.

- Bella – volví a intentarlo. Sabía que a veces las palabras no sirven mucho, pero necesitaba saber que había ocurrido.  
Al parecer decidió hacerme caso, porque se separó de mi cuerpo y alzó su rostro hasta que me vi reflejado en esos pozos de chocolate.

Me sentí ser absorbido por ellos, como si lo único que había en estos momentos fueran esos ojos.

Cuando salí de esa especie de hechizo, la atraje hacía el columpio sentándome yo en el, y ella encima de mis piernas. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo me embriagué en su fragancia, esperando que ella dijera algo de lo ocurrido.

**Te recargaste en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa  
Yo solo te acaricio […]  
Y te consuelo**

Cerré los ojos, y sentí que ella soltaba un suspiro.

- Él jugaba conmigo – soltó de repente en un susurro. Yo abrí los ojos de golpe, sabía a quien se refería. Sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba de la rabia – Simplemente me utiliz …

No terminó la frase porque la atacó un nuevo llanto. Yo me limité a acariciar su cabeza e intentar calmar la rabia que se acumulaba en mi interior. _"Me la va a pagar ese maldito perro"_ pensé.

- Se supone que nos veríamos hoy … – continuó luego de haberse tranquilizado – nos encontraríamos en la reserva. Cuando llegué estaban todos sus amigos riéndose. Edward, me dijo que todo había sido una maldita apuesta, y yo caí en ella. Yo llegué … llegué a … quererlo.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, ya había escuchado suficiente. La próxima vez que lo viera le partiría la cara. ¡No! Me encargaría de desfigurársela.

Sentía tanta rabia que la levanté de mis piernas y me alejé de ella. Mis puños me dolían de lo fuerte que los tenía apretados.

_"Yo debería ser dueño de esos sentimientos" "Ella debería haberse ilusionado conmigo, no con ese asqueroso perro"_ esos pensamientos atravesaron mi cabeza. Ahí me di cuenta lo que ocurría …

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto**

**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
[…]**

Me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

Amaba a Bella.

De repente me golpearon los momentos donde sentía que ella era solo mía cuando otro la miraba ó cuando le hablaban, yo la apegaba a mi cuerpo para espantarlos. Si, era verdad, yo estaba enamorado de ella y no me había percatado hasta este momento.

_"¡Rayos! Alice tenía razón. Pequeña duende perceptiva"_ pensé con diversión. Cuantas veces mi hermana me lo había dicho, y yo la ignoraba pensando que se había vuelto loca.

Busqué la mirada de Bella. Ésta estaba teñida de confusión. Había fruncido el ceño, eso significaba que esperaba una respuesta a la interrogante que dejaba clara en sus ojos.

**Tu te me quedas viendo**

**Y me preguntas**

**Si algo me esta pasando**  
**[…]**

Suspiré. Por ahora callaría, ya vendría el momento de hablar.

Me acerqué a ella y la estreché en mis brazos, ella me correspondió con cierta duda en un principio, pero luego se dejo llevar. Yo aspiré nuevamente su aroma y la rodeé con el latente sentimiento de ser el amante oculto.

**Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, no**

**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces  
[…]**

La solté y le dediqué una cálida sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

- Vámonos, ya esta amaneciendo – le dije. Con todo lo acontecido el tiempo había volado, y ya se podía ver el alba asomándose en el horizonte.

- Esta bien – me respondió y comenzó a caminar a mi lado. De repente se detuvo y pronunció mi nombre. Yo la miré – ¿Qué te ha ocurrido exactamente?

- Siempre tan curiosa – le dije con diversión. Me acerqué a ella y le susurré al oído – Algún día lo sabrás.

Luego me adelanté. Ella se quedó parada allí con un puchero que demostraba su frustración de no poder saber la respuesta.

_"Lo que ha ocurrido Bella es que me he enamorado de ti"_ respondí mentalmente.

**...Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada...**

**

* * *

**

**¿Lo disfrutaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Déjenme saberlo en un review. Libertad de opinión.**

**Cuídense**

**Bye **


	2. II Parte

**Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.  
Gracias por sus comentarios, después de ver que querían una segunda parte, decidí escribirla. Se las dedico a ustedes.**

* * *

**Enamorándome de Ti  
II parte **

**Edward P.O.V**

- ¡Edward! ¡Aquí! – escuché a lo lejos. Me di la vuelta y pude ver a la dueña de esa voz agitar sus brazos para llamar mi atención.

Tomé mi maleta y corrí a su encuentro. Cuando estuve cerca, ella se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la hice girar en el aire.

- ¡Edward Cullen, bájame enseguida! – chilló. Yo paré de girar pero seguía sosteniéndola entre mis brazos. Nuestras miradas se enlazaron hasta que sentimos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y rompía el momento.  
Dejé a Bella en el suelo y vi que sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

- Bella volvió a ser el árbol de pascua – dijo Emmett, mientras se reía. Bella aumentó su color, y yo rodé mis ojos. "_Tenía que ser Emmett_" pensé con diversión.

- Yo también quiero un abrazo – demandó Alice mientras daba botes en su lugar esperando a que la saludara. Me acerqué, la abracé y revolví sus cabellos.

- Hola duende, tanto tiempo – le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me sacó la lengua en respuesta.

Divisé a lo lejos a mis padres. Se veían tan enamorados como siempre. Cuando la mirada de mi madre se encontró con la mía, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Caminé hasta ella y la envolví en un cariñoso abrazo. Ella me correspondió con toda la ternura que solamente una madre puede entregar.

- ¡Mi niño ha vuelto! – dijo con alegría mientras me besaba las mejillas.

Luego de una serie de abrazos y saludos de bienvenida pudimos salir del aeropuerto. Bella iba colgada de mi brazo y sonreía como a mi más me gustaba.  
Sí, aún seguía siendo el amante oculto. Antes de mi partida había intentado confesarle lo que sentía, pero no había encontrado el valor suficiente. Había tenido miedo de que ella me viera solamente como su mejor amigo.

Sentí la mano de mi padre en uno de mis hombros.  
- Me alegro que estés en casa, hijo – yo sonreí y simplemente asentí. Miré de reojo a Bella, seguía junto a mí, pero estaba pendiente de algo que le decía Alice, "_Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta_".

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Vi el Mercedes de Carlisle y junto a el estaba mi añorado Volvo.

- Pensé que quizás quisieras volver a conducirlo – dijo Bella mientras me entregaba las llaves de mi carro. Le sonreí como un pequeño en Navidad.

- Gracias -. Guardé mi equipaje en la maletera y subí a mi carro. Comencé a acariciar mi auto con adoración. – Como te he extrañado mi querido Volvo, no sabes cuanto.

- Creo que estás conciente de que no te escucha – rió Bella mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

"Mentira, yo sé que tu me escuchas mi querido Volvo" susurré despacito para que Bella no me escuchara, pero no lo logré porque ella siguió riendo.

Conduje hasta mi casa. Hablamos de todo un poco. La universidad, mi intercambio a Inglaterra, su familia y que Alice no había desistido de jugar a Barbie Bella.

- Volví a ver a Jacob – dijo mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Yo apreté el manubrio con fuerza.

- ¿A si? – dije con fingida indiferencia. Lo que menos quería saber era como se encontraba ese maldito perro.

- Bueno, a decir verdad me lo encontré … – se volvió para mirarme. Mi promesa de romperle la cara todavía estaba en pie, pero Bella me había pedido que no hiciera nada al respecto. – Estuvimos hablando un rato, sería.

- Bien – dije entre dientes. De solo recordar lo acontecido antes de que me fuera, me ponía la sangre caliente. Intenté cambiar de tema. - ¿Cómo están Jasper y Rosalie?

- Bien, nos están esperando en tu casa – dijo. Los gemelos Hale eran las parejas respectivas de Alice y Emmett.

Seguí conduciendo hasta que divisé el camino que nos conducía a casa. Sabía que Alice y Esme no se perderían de celebrar mi regreso, dudaba mucho que eso haya cambiado.

Cuando llegamos, estacioné el Volvo en la calzada y caminamos hacía la casa. Nos abrió Esme y nos dijo que todos nos esperaban para almorzar.

La mayor parte de la tarde se nos fue mientras contestaba las diversas preguntas respecto a mi viaje, y ellos me contaban las cosas que habían pasado a lo largo de estos seis meses en los cuales estuve ausente.  
Me enteré de que Alice había entrado a diseño de modas, que Rosalie le habían ofrecido ser el rostro de una importante firma de ropa y otras cosas.

Ya para cuando eran las ocho de la noche, le ofrecí a Bella llevarla a su casa, pero Esme insistió que se quedaría a alojar en casa. Ella no se pudo negar, por lo que terminó llamando a Charlie para decirle que se ausentaría a dormir.

Yo aproveché para ir a mi habitación a desempacar. Había sido un vuelo agotador, y necesitaba tomar un buen descaso.

Mi pieza estaba tal como yo la había dejado, mi apreciada colección de CD's estaban todos en perfecto estado. Claramente, nada había cambiado. Mientras desempacaba la primera maleta alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante – dije. Alice entró cerrando la puerta tras de si y se sentó en el sillón de cuero que estaba junto a la ventana - ¿Qué deseas, duendecillo?

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? – dijo alzando una ceja. Sabía que el tema sería sacado en algún momento, era cuestión de tiempo.

- No lo sé – suspiré. El miedo al rechazo era latente. – Todavía no estoy listo.

- ¿Listo para qué? No te basta con 6 meses fuera. Edward, la hubieras visto cuando te fuiste – dijo cambiando su tono de voz. – Ella estaba destrozada, yo sé que ella …

- Alice – la interrumpí. – Sabes que ella simplemente me ve como su mejor amigo. A parte, ¿Cómo sabes que las cosas no han cambiado entre el perro y ella?

- Por la forma en que te mira – se cruzó de brazos. – Se lo que digo, es cosa de observarlos un momento. Créeme, es difícil no verlo.

- No creo lo mismo – me giré para ignorar su mirada.

Alice bufó. – No sacas nada con intentarlo – se levantó del sillón e iba a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo. Se giró y me miró – Esta noche.

Luego desapareció por la puerta. Alice me venía insistiendo de que le confesara mis sentimientos a Bella desde que le conté lo que había pasado en la plaza hace ya meses.

Comencé a recordar que el día antes de irme a Inglaterra había insistido en que hablase con Bella, pero yo me había negado rotundamente. Ahora que había vuelto, sabía que me estaría mandando indirectas todo el tiempo, pero yo …

"_Idiota, tu hermana tiene razón, si no te arriesgas vas a perder_" me azotó mi conciencia. "_Tu cállate, a ti no te incumbe_" respondí mentalmente.

"_Claro que me incumbe, por algo me dicen conciencia, se supone que te digo lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Es que no has visto a Pepe-grillo en Pinocho?_"

"_Si la he visto. Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?_" ya me había vuelto loco, estaba discutiendo si había visto Pinocho con mi conciencia.

"_Quería saber si sabías la importancia de seguir a tu conciencia_"

"_Te han dicho que eres molestosa_" pensé. "_Si muchas veces. La cosa es que tienes que esch …_"

- Edward, ¿Puedo pasar? – su voz me sacó de la lucha interna que estaba combatiendo en estos momentos.

- Si pasa – le dije. Sentí que ella abría la puerta y me regalaba una de sus sonrisas. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quería saber por qué demorabas tanto. Además Esme dice que quiere a su bebe abajo – sonrió con diversión.

- Intentaba ordenar un poco antes de descansar. Estoy molido – ella se acercó y comenzó a ayudarme. No opuse resistencia, sabía lo terca que era.

Al cabo de 15 minutos terminamos de ordenar todo. Me dejé caer en el sillón y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Ella se sentó a mi lado. Alcé mi cabeza cuando sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban y apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Te extrañé mucho – susurró. – Me hiciste mucha falta.

Eso me congeló, pero me golpeé mentalmente, ya que ella solo se refería como amigo. La besé en el pelo para hacerla entender que yo igual la había extrañado. "_Más de lo que tu piensas_" pensé.

Estuvimos así por un rato, hasta que mi cabeza comenzó a ceder. Mis párpados se volvieron pesados. Ya para cuando sentí que ella se movía de mi lado, yo ya caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrí los ojos de a poco. Sentía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, sobretodo el cuello. Cuando ya había salido de la inconciencia, me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido en el sillón.

Me levanté y estiré, "_No es el mejor lecho de rosas para dormir_" pensé con pesadez. Estaba cansado y molido después del viaje, pero ahora sentía que me había pasado una grúa encima.

Miré el reloj de la mesa de noche. Éste marcaba las 1.40 de la madrugada. ¿Cuánto exactamente había dormido?  
Sentí que necesitaba un vaso de leche o algo para volver a quedarme dormido. Salí rumbo a la cocina, y me encontré que la luz de la pieza de invitados estaba encendida. "_¿Bella estaba despierta?_"

Llamé a la puerta muy despacio, quizás simplemente se haya quedado dormida con la luz …

- Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Si, Bella estaba despierta.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – pregunté. Ella alzó las cejas viendo que la respuesta era obvia.

- Bueno, veo que tu tampoco – dijo con diversión.

De repente se me ocurrió una idea. Era descabellada, pero quizás funcionaría. Posiblemente Alice y mi conciencia tenían razón, si no me arriesgaba, perdería.

- Mmm … ¿Quieres ir a caminar? – pregunté con cierto deje de duda. Quizás después de todo mi idea si era tan descabellada como sonaba.

Ella alzó lo suficiente sus cejas para demostrar que estaba sorprendida, pero luego sonrió dando a entender que aceptaba mi propuesta.

- Te espero abajo – le dije bajito. Ella simplemente asintió y cerró la puerta. "_¡Así se hace hombre!_" habló mi conciencia.

Volví a mi habitación y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, tomé las llaves de la casa y las del carro. Ya se a donde exactamente quería ir.

Cuando bajé ella abrió su puerta. Traía sus zapatillas en una mano. Claro, había aprendido del maestro. Hizo la señal de silencio y comenzó a moverse escaleras abajo.

Para cuando estuvimos afuera le indiqué que subiera al Volvo.

- Pensé que caminaríamos – me dijo bajito.

- Ese es el plan – le sonreí. Ella subió al asiento del copiloto, mientras yo subía al del piloto. Encendí el motor y dejamos atrás la casa.

Conduje hasta la plaza cerca del instituto. Quería arriesgarme en el mismo lugar donde había descubierto lo que sentía por ella.

Ella se giró y cuestionó el por qué de este lugar. Yo alcé los hombros dando a entender que había sido de improvisto, lo cual no era verdad. Bajamos del auto y caminamos en silencio hasta encontrar los columpios de esa vez.

Ella se acercó a uno de ellos y se comenzó a balancear. Yo me la quedé mirando. Seguía igual de hermosa. Ella simplemente me enloquecía.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás, tomé las cadenas del columpio y comencé a balancearla yo mismo.

- Siento que volvimos en el tiempo, y somos los mismos niños chicos de hace años – dijo con alegría.

Yo seguí balanceándola, cuestionándome si era lo suficientemente valiente para arriesgarme.

"_No entendiste nada, ¿cierto? Se supone que tienes que INTENTARLO_" me cuestionó mi Pepe-grillo. Realmente era molesto cuando quería.

Decidí que era ahora o nunca …

- Bella – dije para llamar su atención. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y me miró. – Bueno, es que yo … yo nece … necesito …

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien? – cuestionó. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía hablar con claridad.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y proseguí. – Necesito decirte algo -.

Ella simplemente me miró dándome a entender que prosiguiera. Deje de balancearla y me senté en el columpio de al lado. Cerré los ojos y procesé de manera rápida lo que tenía que decirle. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?

- Te acuerdas cuando me llamaste para que te viniera a buscar a este parque en medio de la noche – dije. Ella se tensó, pero luego asintió. – Y me preguntaste que me había pasado …

- Sí, y tu me dijiste "Algún día te lo contaré" – dijo imitando mi voz. Eso me hizo reír.

- Veo que aún lo recuerdas – suspiré. Ya había comenzado, esto tendría que terminar de alguna forma. - ¿Aún quieres saberlo?

Ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

Respiré profundamente. – Bueno, cuando me contaste todo sobre el perro ese …

- Jacob – me interrumpió.

- Todo sobre _Jacob_ … – dije de mala manera. – Me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado, fue algo que descubrí de repente …

La miré por el rabillo del ojo, ella estaba pendiente de lo que le decía.

- Descubrí que mis sentimientos habían cambiado … – le dije en un susurro. Ahora tenía que dar el paso final – Descubrí que te amaba.

Eso último lo dije en un susurro casi inaudible mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar su mirada que sabía que reflejaría el rechazo puro.

El silencio se hizo absoluto, y por cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más incómodo, pero se rompió cuando sentí un sollozo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que por el rostro de Bella se deslizaban gruesas lágrimas. Esto desvaneció la poca esperanza que tenía, la había perdido. Había perdido a mi Bella.

"_Mierda, sabía que no era buena idea_" pensé con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

- Lo siento – dije. Pero ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras sus sollozos se desvanecían. Luego alzó su cabeza y me miró con intensidad.

- No, no lo sientas – habló con una débil voz. Luego se fue acercando hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Lo último que sentí fueron sus dulces labios sobre los míos. Esto me tomó por sorpresa, pero luego correspondí a ese beso. Nuestro primer beso.

Poco a poco nos embaucamos en una danza que terminó por la búsqueda de aire por ambos lados. Junté mi frente con la suya y esperé a que ella dijera algo.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que te fuiste he soñado con esto – dijo. En ese momento sentí que la esperanza llenaba mi cuerpo, y que la alegría se apoderaba de mi corazón. Ella volvió a posar sus labios en los míos, pero se alejo para susurrar contra ellos lo que anhelaba tanto oír.

- Te amo Edward Cullen -.

- Y yo a ti, Isabella Swan – le correspondí. Juntamos nuestro labios para retomar lo que habíamos comenzado anteriormente.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que Alice tenía razón. "Si no te arriesgas no consigues nada"

Seguimos besándonos hasta que el amanecer se asomó por el horizonte. Ya había visto lo mismo hace unos meses atrás, pero ahora todo era diferente.

* * *

**Ahh.. me encantan los finales felices. ¿Me apoyan?**

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como ya saben, si quieren opinar déjenme un review. **

**Cuídense**

**Bye. **


End file.
